The Sorcerer's Stone
by Pizza yum
Summary: 11 year old Sam joins Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Dean at Hogwarts for his first year.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sorcerer's Stone**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter._

_**A/N: So I've had this typed up for a while and felt really bad that I haven't been posting anything for a while, R.L sucks… Anyway here is Harry Potter/Supernatural this is a little AU to both stories but for the most part will be following the Harry Potter story. Sam is 11 and Dean is only 13 in the beginning of the story.

* * *

**_

**Ch 1**

John groaned when a dull tapping sound pulled him from his sleep. He looked around and saw both his boys asleep in the next bed. Dean sprawled with Sam tucked safely at his side. During the summer months when Dean was home the boys were inseparable and that was okay with John. Ever since Dean had been going away for school the hunter made an effort to spend as much time with both his boys as possible when his oldest son was home. That meant that some hunts, not all, were passed to other hunters.

The tapping sound came again and this time John was able to tell what it was. He walked to the kitchen window and opened it wide enough for the owl to fly in and drop two letters on the table. John fed the bird a little before it took off once again. He turned towards the table finally and his eyes landed on the two letters: One with Dean's name and the other with Sam's.

He let out a sigh. He knew that this day might come ever since Dean had received his first letter. He had been more than a little reluctant to let Dean go at the time, witches were nasty people after all, but then he remembered his Mary. She herself had attended the school when she was younger and he couldn't deny his son the chance to share something with his mother. After doing research, he found out that those who were born with magical powers were different from the witches that he hunted so he finally relented and let Dean go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. And now it was Sam's turn.

He sighed. He knew he was going to let Sam go, it was only fair, but it was going to be hard, not seeing his boys for months at a time. He looked over at his children once again. Sam was so small, and he didn't know how to defend himself like Dean did when he first left. He blamed that on himself. He had only been too eager to show his oldest how to protect himself and his little brother and Dean was an enthusiastic student, thrilled to be learning skills that would be needed for hunts. Sam was his baby and he didn't want him to grow up too fast, and Dean felt the same way. They had both spent the last eleven years shielding Sam from any hardship that they could.

"Dean, Sam wake up, time for breakfast," he called picking up the letters.

He chuckled when Dean quickly rolled out of bed and was at the table in an instant. He looked confused when there was no food but only shrugged and went to pull out some cereal. "I thought we could go out for breakfast today."

"Okay, Sammy get up and get dressed."

Sam moaned from his place on the bed, but did as he was told.

"Before I forget, your letter came today Dean." John handed over the letter and Dean opened it and read over the list of what he would need.

Sam looked disappointed when he didn't see a second letter, just like the first two times. "What's wrong Sammy," John asked hiding a smirk.

"Nothing sir," Sam said trying to sound happy. Dean looked over at his brother and gave him a sad smile. Dean had told Sam earlier that if he was ever going to get into Hogwarts this would be this year.

"Your letter came too Sam," John said handing over the letter to his baby boy. Sam grinned as he tore open the letter. He was going to go to school with his big brother!

"Now, if you're going to go to this school Sammy, there are some rules that you have to follow." Sam nodded, eager to agree with anything that would let him join Dean. "First, you have to keep an inhaler with you at all times, I know you forget sometimes but you can't anymore. I won't be there to make sure that you have it. Second you will not wonder off by yourself." Sam blushed knowing he had a habit of doing that sometimes, scaring his father and brother on more than one occasion. "Third, you will listen to Dean and do what he says, you got that?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay then, we should go get breakfast then we can start looking at catalogues for what you need." John smiled when Sam hugged him around the waist before running to get in the car.

* * *

**Let me know who is interested, if anyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

When they had arrived at platform nine and three quarters Sam was blown away by all the hustle and bustle of the place. There were animals going nuts, children running and laughing, mother's crying, and family hugging. Dean sensing that his little brother felt uncomfortable put an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"I've never seen so many people," Sam told his older brother, having spent most of his life in various small towns and only seeing his school and whatever hotel room their father had rented.

"I know it's a little overwhelming but you'll get used to it soon enough. Now come on I want you to meet some of my friends." Dean was more than just a little excited about showing off his baby brother.

"Yo, Winchester who's the runt," a dark skinned boy called out while Dean was dragging Sam off in a different direction.

"My brother," Dean called over his shoulder without stopping. "That's Lee, he's cool," Dean explained before calling out to two boys."Yo, Forge, Gred!"

"Winchy," came the enthusiastic response.

"Hey guys anything happen over the break I should know about?"

"Nope, but we have just decided that we're sending Ginny here a toilet a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"Really, why?"

"Well Ginny is going to be at home all by her lonesome this year and we want to send her a present to make her feel better."

"Oh, and how do you feel about this Mrs. Weasley?"

"I can't stop them. Oh Dean dear how are you?"

"I'm great."

"That's good, now you all best be on the train so that it doesn't leave without you."

"Boys please don't corrupt your brother."

"Please Mum would we do that," the twins asked in unison with identical smirks before hopping on the train after Dean.

"So it's Ron's first year?"

"Yup."

"See Sammy you're going to have friends in no time," Dean said to his little brother, who was still firmly attached to Dean.

"Sammy? As in your little brother Sammy," the twins asked excited.

"Only Sammy I know," Dean said opening the door to an empty compartment and letting in his little brother. Sam sat down next to the window trying to be as small as possible, hoping that everyone would forget he was there.

"Are you sure he's old enough to go to Hogwarts," Fred asked looking at Sam.

"He looks like he's eight," George added.

"Yes he's old enough."

"Oh well then, two little brothers to corrupt this year," the Fred said with glee.

"This will make everything twice as much fun," George added on.

"Now hold it, I'm telling you now that if you mess with Sam you mess with me."

"Fair enough," both twins responded.

Sam tugged on his brother sleeve before whispering into his ear, "They're weird, are all wizards like them."

Dean laughed, "Yes they are weird, and not to worry not all wizards are like those two."

"Hey speaking of little brothers let's go introduce ours to yours," Fred suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, come on Sammy."

They walked down the train for a few minutes before the came upon the younger Weasley. "Hey Ron, hey Harry," the George greeted the two boys in the compartment.

"We just came to introduce you to a few people," Fred said coming into the compartment followed by Dean and Sam. "This is Dean, and his little brother Sam." Dean nodded his head while Sam waved shyly.

"Sam's first year just like you guys," George explained.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the boy held out his hand towards Sam who took it nervously. "Nice to meet you mate."

"I'm Harry Potter," the other boy too held out his hand. "You want to join us," he asked glad to finally find someone who looked more nervous than he was.

"Um, I don't know," the boy said in a quiet voice.

"Oh come on Sammy, it's okay. That's Harry Potter, remember I told you about him and Ron's Fred and George's brother and I told you how cool they were," Dean said trying to get his little brother out of his shell.

"W-well if you don't mind me staying here."

"That's my boy," Dean said giving Sam a pat on the back. "Now don't leave the compartment, unless you need to go to the bathroom, here some money for food later, and I'll be by to come get you to change into your robes. If you need me I'll be further up the train. Oh and if anyone gives you any trouble just let me know and I'll take care of it."

After the older boys left Sam looked at the other boys who were giving him amused looks. "He's a little overprotective," he explained.

"We noticed," Ron said smiling.

"So Sam where you from," Harry asked noticing how uncomfortable the boy looked.

"Um, America," he shrugged. "I don't really have a home. We just travel around."

"Oh." Both boys were stunned.

"Well, um what house do you guys thinks you're going to be in," Sam asked trying to change the subject.

"Gryffindor," Ron said without missing a beat. "Everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor."

"What houses," Harry asked.

"There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Each of the houses had certain qualities that are looked for. Ravenclaw is looking for smart people, Slytherin is for the cunning, Gryffindor the brave, and Hufflepuff, I think, is for the rest," the small boy explained.

"Dean swears I'm going to be in Ravenclaw, but I don't think I'm that smart and I want to be in Gryffindor with him, but I'm not brave enough. I'll probably be in Hufflepuff," Sam finished gloomily.

"That's okay Sam I'll probably end up there with you," Harry said with a soft smile.

The rest of the time was spent laughing and playing around, Sam slowly coming out of his shell. A boy named Draco Malfoy had shown up and started to make fun of Ron for being poor and Sam for being a muggle born but left after Ron's rat Scabbers bit one of Malfoy's lackeys on the finger cheering the three boys up almost instantly. They also had an interesting encounter with a girl named Hermione Granger, who apparently knew everything; Ron and Harry were both impressed that Sam could keep up with everything that the girl was saying.

It was dark by the time Dean showed up and took Sam to get changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

"Dean, how do they sort students anyway," Sam asked nervously when the train started to slow down.

"It's nothing hard or scary, trust me."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No I guess it doesn't."

"Dean seriously what is it?"

"Sammy do you really think I'd let you do anything dangerous," the other boy countered.

"No," Sam mumbled.

"Okay then, don't worry about it. I'd tell ya but then that would take away all the fun," Dean said helping his little brother off the train.

"Hey Winchester you got yourself a boyfriend over the summer," a voice rang out.

"Shut up Flint before I shut you up," Dean called back.

"Oh what's the matter Winchester don't want everyone to know that you're gay."

"He's my brother, not that it's any of your business."

"Your brother, huh," the boy said eye Sam up and down sizing him up. "He as good of a fighter as you?"

"If you come near my brother and I'll rip out your lungs," Dean threatened stepping up blocking his brother from view.

"Yeah right, you goody-two shoe Gryffindor you won't do anything."

"Try me," Dean said getting into the other boys face.

"Dean, stop it," Sam exclaimed pulling on his brother's arm. He noticed that Ron and Harry were both out of the train and watching the commotion, the Weasley twins in the background ready to help Dean if need be.

"Sam back off," Dean growled.

"No Dean I'm not going to let you get in trouble over something as silly as him calling me your boyfriend."

"Good luck on that Runt," Fred called out to Sam.

"Yeah once Dean's started you can't really stop him," George added.

Sam just looked up at his big brother using his most powerful weapon, his puppy dog eyes. "Please Dean don't do this. I don't want them to kick you out for fighting," Sam sniffled a little and wiped his eyes with a sleeve. "I don't want to be here without you."

"Geeze Sam they're not going to kick me out for beating up this a-hole."

Sam let out a sob, saying, "you don't know that."

"Come on Sammy don't cry." When that didn't stop his brother's sobs Dean rolled his eyes before facing his opponent and saying, "You're lucky this time Flint. If I catch you anywhere near my brother you'll wish you've never been born."

Dean stalked off leaving everyone behind. Sam looked up at Flint all signs of tears gone and smirked. "SAM!"

"Coming," the small boy ran off after his big brother his two new friends following closely behind.

"Sammy, if he ever comes near you again, I don't care what his reasons are I want to know okay?"

"Okay Dean: thanks for not fighting."

"Yeah whatever. You know those puppy dog eyes won't work on me forever."

"Sure they won't."

"Dude what was that about," George asked standing behind Ron.

"Yeah I've never seen you like that before," Fred added.

"I warned you guys about how I don't mess around when it comes to my little brother's health and well being. Protecting Sammy is my number one priority."

"I can take care of myself Dean," Sam sighed.

"Yeah I know you can, I also know that you won't. You're too nice for your own good. Now come on I'll take you to Hagrid."

After a few minutes they younger boys were able to make out the outline of the giant man. Sam whispered a soft "wow," at the size of the man while Ron just gapped. Harry, already knowing the man happily greeted him.

"Hey Hagrid."

"Ya alright there Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Hagrid," Dean called out.

"Oh Dean aren't you a little old to be over here son?"

"Yeah I just wanted to introduce my brother to you."

"Oh nice to meet you Sam," the giant man shook the small boy's arm "Your brother has told me a lot about you."

"Dean has told me a lot about you too," Sam replied recalling the stories his brother has told him about the beast loving giant of a man.

Hagrid smiled before turning to Dean. "Don't worry, I'll keep him safe."

Dean nodded before saying goodbye and good luck to Sam and the other boys before leaving.

"Alright there are only four to a boat. Everyone get in."

Sam, Ron, and Harry got into one of the small boats and were soon joined by a rather jumpy boy who couldn't hold on to his toad and the boys spent the entire trip trying to keep it from jumping into the lake. That is until they saw the castle. All four boys stopped and looked on in awe at the structure.

After being led up to the castle and left to nervously contemplate the sorting they were all lead into a big hall with all of the students in the school seated at four separate tables. The three boys stared up at the ceiling amazed at the night sky that was clearly showing through. "It's enchanted to look like the sky," Sam told the other two, unknowingly echoing the girl several feet in front of them.

Sam was too busy staring that he didn't notice anything until professor McGonagall said, "When I call your name please step forward and put on the hat."

Harry, Ron, and Sam all waited impatiently as the students were sorted into their houses. Until finally Harry's name was called. Harry was sitting with the hat on for quite a while before the hat called out a loud Gryffindor. He saw his brother along with his friends chanting we got Potter taunting the Slytherins who looked anything but happy. He noticed that Harry had received the loudest applause yet. He had to keep reminding himself that Harry was rather famous here. He watched as Harry quickly took a seat next to his brother.

'Well I guess I'll be alone in Hufflepuff after all,' Sam thought gloomily as Ron joined his brothers and Harry at the Gryffindor table. And then his name was called. He slowly made his way towards the stool and carefully put the hat on his head. He wasn't surprised at all when it slipped to cover his eyes. What was surprising was the voice that he heard in his head.

"_Interesting, very interesting: You were meant for great things little one. Not necessarily good but definitely great."_

"W-what do you mean?"

"_I mean that you've been marked. But not to worry: you have a good heart and what you are meant to do is not always what you end up doing."_

"Okay," Sam thought confused.

"_I think that Slytherin wouldn't be kind to you. You are compassionate towards others, a trait that most Slytherins find stupid. No you won't do well in there at all. You are much to interesting to be in Hufflepuff."_

Sam mentally gave a sigh of relief. The houses that his brother hated and made fun of were crossed of the list of possible options.

"_Hmm… I see great tragedy in your past, not much confidence in yourself. You have a good mind and would do well in Ravenclaw. It would help you in many ways. But I see that the true desire of your heart is to be in _GRYFFINDOR"

Sam realized that the last part was yelled out and quickly tore the hat off his head and ran to join his brother and new friends. Dean was cheering madly as Harry moved down so that Sam could sit next to his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

The first year Gryffindors were all gathered around Neville several days later all admiring the remebrall his grandmother had sent him that morning when Dean and the Weasley twins entered.

Sam who had seen enough of the thing waved happily at his brother while munching on some toast.

"Is that all you're going to eat," Dean questioned.

Sam shrugged. Dean sighed and scooped out a small helping of scrambled eggs and put it onto Sam's plate. "Just humor me kid," Dean requested when Sam sent him a dirty look.

Sam didn't say anything while he ate the eggs, "Can you hand me a Banana Dean." Surprised that his little brother was actually asking for more food Dean happily handed over the fruit.

"So what's on the agenda today Runt," Dean asked using the nickname that the twins had set aside for his younger brother.

"Flying," Sam replied happily.

Dean paled slightly remember what a disaster his first flying lesson had been. "Just be careful alright."

"You know I will be."

"So who do you have it with?"

"Slytherin."

"What? No, no, no, not going to happen. Flying his hard enough without those idiots there making it worse."

"Dean, they don't really bother me that much. You know I stay out of their way, they stay out of mine."

"Oh really is that why I found you being pushed around by those two big guys from your year?"

"It wasn't a big deal," Sam said with a blush.

Dean bit back any comment that he wanted to make about the two overly big idiots.

"Hey guys what's going on," Harry asked joining them with Ron by his side.

"Dean is freaking about Sam having flying lessons," Fred informed the two.

"No he's freaking about Sam having flying lessons with Slytherins," George corrected.

Sam chuckled. He was really beginning to like Dean's friends.

"Relax mate," Ron told Dean. "Harry and I'll be there to make sure nothing happens."

"No offense Ron but that doesn't make me feel better."

"Don't worry. Ron's flown before. He'll be able to watch out for Sam," Fred reassured.

"If you say so."

* * *

Later at dinner Dean immediately saw his little brother at the end of the table actually eating again. "Hey Runt, how'd flying lessons go?"

"Well I did pretty good after we actually started the lesson. I got to tell you, I love flying. It's the most fun I've ever had."

"Okay then freak. So what do you mean after you actually got started?"

"Well Neville fell off his broom and broke his wrist. Then Malfoy found his Remembrall that his grandmother had sent him and was going to throw it onto the roof. He took off and Harry took off right after him. Then Malfoy threw the Remembrall and Harry caught it right before it hit the ground. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall saw and I haven't seen Harry since. I think that he might be expelled."

"Not to fear my young friend," George said dramatically taking his seat. "Young Harry is in fact right behind you."

Sam turned around and jumped up to give his friend a hug. "I'm so glad that you're not expelled."

Harry laughed at his friend's enthusiastic greeting. "It's better than that. I'm the new seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"What's a seeker?"

Ron, Fred and George looked insulted. "You mean you don't know what Quidditch is? Dean have you taught him nothing about our world," Fred practically yelled.

"Hey I tried to tell the kid about it. He didn't seem interested. I guess he'll have to watch it to experience the awesomeness that is Quidditch."

"Wait a second I thought that first years weren't allowed to play Quidditch," Ron pointed out.

"They're not. They made an exception and I'll be the youngest seeker in over a century."

"That's so cool."

"Well we'll see you lot later, come on Dean, Lee thinks he's found a new secret passageway out of the school," George said.

"It's probably the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found our first week," Fred said as he and George lead Dean towards the exit.

Soon after the older boys had left Malfoy showed up. "Having your last meal Potter? When are you getting on the train back to the muggles?"

"Wow you're a lot braver now that you have your muscle to back you up," Harry commented.

"I could take you anytime anywhere on my own," Malfoy growled.

"Bring it on," Ron said for his friend.

"Fine then, I challenge Harry to a Wizards Duel."

"Fine, I'll be his second," Ron accepted the challenge for his friend.

"Crabbe will be mine. See you at Midnight tonight in the trophy room. Winchester can be the referee. He's too spineless to actually try to cheat."

"Hey Ron what's a wizard's duel and what is a second," Harry questioned.

"Well, a second is there to take over if you die. But people only die in the real duels. You and Malfoy don't know enough about magic to do any actual damage."

"Excuse me."

The three boys looked up to see Hermione Granger. Sam waved happily; he and Hermione had gotten along fairly well and actually would study together sometimes. Ron growled in annoyance at the girl's presence.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying and you can't do that. If you get caught in the out in the school at night you'll be in trouble and then Gryffindor will lose a lot of points."

"I don't think that it's any of your business," Harry told the girl.

"Sam please don't tell me that you are going to go along with this madness," she turned to her friend in the group.

"I might," he responded.

"Oh come on Sam don't let them force you to do anything."

It was Harry's turn to growl in annoyance. "We're not forcing him to do anything. If he doesn't want to join us that's fine, it's his choice." Hermione just glared at Harry before turning around and storming out of the great Hall.

* * *

Later that night when Ron mumbled, "we'd better go now," Harry was more than just a little nervous. Here he was with barely any knowledge of magic going up against someone who had spent their entire life knowing about it.

Harry and Ron were slightly surprised when they met Sam at the bottom of the stairs. "I want to go and support Harry," he told the other two boys. That made Harry smile and feel slightly better.

When they got into the common room Hermione Granger was sitting in a chair at the far end of the room glaring at the three boys. "I can't believe your actually going through with this Harry."

"Whatever, just go back to be Hermione," he responded. "Let's go guys." The three boys climbed out of the common room with Hermione right behind them.

"Sam I expected you to be able to think for yourself. Think about what Dean's going to say when he finds out that you were out past curfew."

"I do think for myself and besides Dean would be proud of me."

"He'd be proud that you were sneaking out to go fight another student?"

"Well I'm not the one fighting. I'm just going to be the ref. But if I were fighting with another student he would probably give me a present."

"Go away Hermione," Ron said losing his patience.

"Fine." She turned around to see that the Fat Lady was gone. "I hope you're all happy. Now I'm locked out, and I'm going with you so that when you're found I can blame it all on you three."

"Shut up I hear something," Harry said.

It was Neville; poor boy had forgotten the password when he got back from the hospital wing.

After explaining that Neville wouldn't be able to get into the common room even if he tried right now the other boy decided to join the others.

"How's your arm," Sam asked quietly.

"Oh it's fine, Madam Pomfrey was able to mend it in no time."

"That good."

"Will you two please be quiet," Ron hissed not wanting to get caught.

When they arrived at the trophy room Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. They waited for fifteen minutes before Ron claimed that Malfoy got scared and decided not to show. That's when they heard the voice of Filch speaking to his cat, Mrs. Norris.

"This way," Harry mouthed to the others. And the all started to creep down the hallway. Filch was getting closer, they could all hear it. Neville let out a frightened squeak and started running, but he tripped and fell right into a suit of armor.

"RUN," Harry cried out over the clanging armor. The five students took off at a run not really knowing where to go. Harry darted into what he thought an empty classroom only to find Peeves the poltergeist. "Oh what do we have here some naughty firsties out for a midnight walk. You should be more careful. You wouldn't want to get caught." He gave an evil smirk before drawing in a deep breath.

"Peeves if you tell Filch where we are I swear I'm going to find your bones and salt and burn them."

Everyone turned in shock to look at Sam. "Yeah right you wouldn't do that," Peeves said with a slightly worried look on his face.

"I've done it before with my Dad." It wasn't a total lie. He waited in the car while his dad did the actual burning though.

"Well you better get going because he's headed this way," Peeves advised.

The students filed out of the room and soon came across a door that looked abandoned. Hearing Filch getting closer Hermione opened the door with an Alohomora spell.

Listening carefully Harry was able to hear the man move away from the door. "Okay guys I think the coast is clear," getting a nod from Hermione and Ron he turned around to look for the other two boys. When he looked up he saw a monstrous three headed dog growling at the two other boys. Harry threw the door open, Ron and Hermione crumbled into the hallway followed closely by Neville. Harry grabbed Sam, who seemed to be frozen, by the sleeve and all of them took off at a run and didn't stop until they were finally in the Gryffindor common room.

It was then that Harry finally let go of Sam's sleeve. "What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school," Ron exclaimed.

"Don't you use your eyes," Hermione snapped.

"What do you mean," Harry asked.

"It was standing on a trap door," Sam said still trying to get his breath back.

Hermione didn't allow the others to process this information before going off on the boys. "Well I hope you are all pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed- or worse expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"You'd think we forced her to go or something," Sam commented dryly finally catching his breath.

When they finally started up the stairs towards their room Harry asked Sam, "So what do you think Dean will say when he finds out about this little adventure?"

Sam paled for a second before stating, "Let's just keep this our little secret, for now."

* * *

**I know that Sam seems a little OOC but this is an AU for Supernatural. I plan on doing all the Harry Potter books with Sam slowly becoming the guy that we all know and love. Oh and Dean will eventually let Sam have some room to grow.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

Time passed quickly. Harry had gotten a Nimbus two thousand and now had Quidditch three nights a week leaving Ron and Sam in the common room. Sam had become quite busy himself with his homework. He spent hours perfecting every assignment. Ron just scribbled down the answers as Sam told them to him.

Hermione, who used to do homework with Sam, refused to look at him let alone talk to him since the incident with the dog. Ron had told him that it was her loss and that he shouldn't dwell on it but Sam still felt as if he'd lost a friend.

It was now Halloween and Professor Flitwick had announced that they would start making objects fly now and quickly put the class into pairs Harry was partnered up with Seamus Finnigan, another Gryffindor first year, Ron's partner, much to his dismays, Hermione, and Sam, much to his horror was partnered with Neville. They spent the class trying to make feathers fly with only a few students succeeding. Sam and Hermione had no trouble getting the hang of the spell but besides Seamus, who had set his feather on fire, no one was able to do anything else.

After class Ron couldn't help but make fun of the girl telling his friends, "she's a nightmare honestly."

"Ron that's not very nice," Sam lightly scolded his friend as Hermione walked briskly past them.

"I think she may have heard you mate," Harry said.

"She's just upset she's got no friends."

"That's not true Ron. I'm her friend."

"Yeah and look how she treats you."

Hermione was gone the rest of the day and actually missed the rest of her classes. Ron couldn't help the blush of shame that came across his face when Sam glared at him after hearing Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown talking about Hermione crying in the girl's room.

"I'll apologize to her at dinner tonight," he promised.

"Good," Harry and Sam said together.

But at dinner that night Hermione wasn't there. There was a feast of treats, thousands of live bats hanging from the ceiling, and pumpkins, but no Hermione.

The quickly found seats at the table next to Dean and the twins who were laughing about some prank they were able to play on Professor Quirrell earlier. Ron and Harry dug in almost as soon as they sat down. Sam just stared at all of the decorations in amazement. "They sure know how to do Halloween here don't they Dean," he commented as his older brother loaded a plate for him. Sam realizing what his brother was doing glared at him and said, "I can do that myself you know."

"Fine then Sammy you do it," Dean said putting an already full plate in front of his little brother. Sam grabbed a fork rolling his eyes at his older brother. He was about to take his first bite when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Professor Quirrell came running through the hall screaming, "Troll in the dungeons!" He got to the front table when he stopped and said breathlessly, "thought you ought to know," before passing out.

The students instantly started to panic. Dumbledore was able to get the hall under control before ordering the prefects to lead the students back to their dorms. Sam didn't pay much attention to the conversation going on between Harry and Ron when it suddenly hit him. 'Hermione doesn't know. I should go get her.' He was able to sneak away from his brother and friends easily and made his way towards the girl's bathroom. With only a moment's hesitation he entered the room and was able to pick out the stall that Hermione was in.

"Hermione," he said quietly.

"What are you doing in here," she shrieked behind the door.

"T-there's a troll in the castle; I came to get you."

"Don't be ridiculous there couldn't be a TROLL!"

Sam turned around and screamed when he saw the massive creature that was standing behind him staring at him stupidly. It was Twelve feet tall; skin a dull grey, and a lumpy, boulder like body, with a small head. In his hand he held a massive club.

* * *

"Guys where's Sam?"

Ron and Harry looked around them in confusion at Dean's question. "He- he was just here," Ron said.

"Yeah where is he now."

It then dawned on both of the boys. "Hermione," the called out in unison before getting out of line, Dean and a confused Fred and George following them.

"Ron hurt her feelings earlier and she's been crying in the girl's bathroom all day," Harry explained.

"We didn't see her at dinner. Sam must have gone to warn her about the," Ron was cut off when Fred put a hand firmly over his mouth.

"Do you smell that," He questioned.

"It's the troll," Dean said.

The watched as the troll slowly made its way into a room. "Hey the locks got the key in it," Ron pointed out after getting away from his brother.

"Let's lock it in," Harry suggested. The older boys nodded before rushing forward and slamming the door shut and turning the key.

"That was easy," Fred commented.

Just then two terrified screams rang out of the room. The sound made their hearts stop. "SAM!" Dean immediately jumped into action unlocking the door and throwing it open. When he got into the room his heart nearly stopped again. There was his tiny baby brother standing in front of Hermione wand held out in front of him with a shaking arm, trying with all his might to protect his friend, and the troll bringing down its club.

"SAMMY!"

That seemed to get Hermione to take action as she dove to one side taking the small boy with her. "Hey ugly," he heard Fred shout as Ron and Harry threw different objects they could find at the troll.

"Yeah that's right I'm talking to you pea-brain," Fred continued to taunt the creature with George right behind him with his wand out. Dean drew his wand as well and moved to block his brother from the monster.

Before anything else was said, things took a turn for the worse as the troll swung out and knocked over everyone with its club and grabbed Harry by the ankle. It was Ron who came up with the answer. He took out his wand and recited "Wingardium Leviosa!" the club started to float before falling onto the troll's head effectively knocking him out.

"Nice going little brother," George complemented. Ron just turned bright red at the praise.

"Sam are you okay," Dean questioned picking his brother off the floor.

"I'm fine Dean."

"Good. I'm going to kick you're a-"

"Dean I had to get Hermione if I didn't then she would have been here all by herself when the troll came. I couldn't let her get hurt."

Dean sighed in frustration. "Okay, but next time you want to play hero do me a favor and tell me and bring some back up."

"Sorry Dean," Sam said looking at his feet. Dean shook his head then put an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Let's go kiddo. I think that we've had enough excitement for one day."

"What going on here," the voice of Professor McGonagall came. They turned to see her, Snape and Quirrell all standing in the doorway looking shocked.

"Well Professor," Fred started in a "charming tone".

"It's my fault Professor."

All heads turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall asked shocked.

"I went looking for the troll. I thought that I could deal with deal with it on my own, because I've read so much about them. I thought that Sam would enjoy it to, because he read about them too and forced him to come with me. He didn't want to go, but he went to try and stop me. And then they showed up. I would be dead right now if it wasn't for them." She let out a sob. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Is this true?"

All the boy nodded their heads.

"Well in that case Miss Granger, fifteen house points will be taken for endangering not only yourself but another student. The rest of you get five points each for dumb luck," Professor McGonagall said. The she looked at Sam. "Maybe you should go up to get yourself check out Mr. Winchester you're looking a bit pale."

"I'm fine," Sam mumbled.

"If you're sure, I suggest all of you get back to your dormitories now."

"Yes Professor."

"Well Granger that was some pretty good story telling back there," Dean complimented.

"Well, you all did save me."

"I never thought that I would see the day that Hermione Granger would lie to a teacher," Ron said slightly amazed.

"Dean," Sam wheezed.

Dean was instantly next to his brother. "You forgot your inhaler again didn't you?"

Sam smiled sheepishly as he big brother handed him the inhaler he always carried around just in case. "You should really be more careful Sam."

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next Chapter :)_

**Ch. 6**

Sam smiled at Hermione as they all sat around a small bright blue fire in a jar outside. Since the troll incident Hermione had loosened up about breaking rules and actually turned out to be a good friend to Ron and Harry.

They were all currently outside looking through a book about Quidditch that Harry got in the library. That is until Snape had to come along and ruin their fun. After claiming that Harry was breaking some bogus rule by having a book outside he confiscated the book before leaving.

They all went inside complaining about Snape loudly.

"You should go get your book back Harry," Ron suggested.

Hermione agreed. Sam who was off in his own thoughts suddenly said, "I wonder why he was limping."

"I don't know, but I'm going to get my book back," Harry announced.

"I'll go with you," Sam suggested.

The two of them made their way towards the staffroom. When they knocked on the door they didn't get an answer. "I bet he left it in there," Harry said before carefully opening the door. When he did both Sam and Harry's eyes widened at the scene. Snape was trying to bind up a bloody leg with filch handing him bandages. "Blasted thing how are you supposed to supposed to watch all three heads at once."

Both boys gasped when they heard this and Harry tried to shut the door quietly but it was too late. "POTTER! WINCHESTER!"

Figuring that they were already caught Harry thought he would try to get his book back. Too bad Snape just yelled at them to get out.

"Did you get," Ron asked when they walked in.

"No but Snape had this giant gash in his leg," Sam said.

"He said that he got it from that dog in the forbidden corridor," Harry went on.

"He just told you guys this," Hermione questioned.

"No of course not, he was telling Filch," Harry said.

"You know what this means? Snape is trying to get the thing that the dog is protecting," Ron said excitedly.

"No he wouldn't do that. I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try to steal something Dumbledore is trying to keep safer," Hermione insisted.

"You know Hermione teachers aren't saints," Ron said. "Sam what do you think? Are you with Hermione or Me and Harry?"

"I don't know. It's late I'm going to go to bed." With Sam leaving the other three decided to go to bed as well considering Harry had his first Quidditch match the next day.

* * *

Sam muffled a scream as he sat up in bed. He look towards the other boys in the room to make sure he didn't wake them up. He slowly got out of bed and out the door. He didn't stop walking until he got to his brother's room. Pausing briefly wondering if it would be okay to do this now that it wasn't just the two of them Sam made his way into the room and towards the bed that he could see his brother sleeping in.

"Dean, wake up." He shook his older brother.

"Sammy what are you doing here? It's too early to wake up go back to sleep."

"Dean, I-I had a nightmare." Dean looked at his baby brother and could see the tears shinning in his eyes. Knowing that his friends were never going to let him live this down, Dean scooted over to allow his brother room to crawl into bed.

"You know Sammy; eventually we won't be able to do this." Dean cursed himself as Sam sat back up mumbling an apology before trying to leave.

"I said eventually not right now," Dean said pulling his brother back into bed.

"You want to talk about it."

"I dreamed that Harry lost control of his broom and fell off."

"Oh buddy you don't have to worry about that. Harry's going to be fine tomorrow."

"It just seemed so real."

"It's okay; nothing is going to happen to Harry. Now go back to sleep."

Sam snuggled down into the bed feeling safe now that he was with his brother and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning found the Winchester brothers and their friends all sitting around Harry trying to get him to eat. The boy was so nervous about the match that was about to take place he didn't feel like he could hold anything down. Finally trying to get everyone off his back he turned the attention away from him. "Hey Sam are you feeling okay."

Sam had his head laying down on the table, poor kid looked exhausted. "Hey, I thought you slept pretty well after your nightmare," Dean said while brushing the boy's hair out of his face.

"I did. I just have a headache."

"Well come on let's go visit Madam Pomfrey and get you something for the pain."

"Okay."

By the time that the Winchester's joined everyone the game had already started. The boys quickly went to find Hermione and Ron. It wasn't very hard considering they were sitting next to Hagrid. When they got there Ron was arguing with Dean Thomas about soccer and quidditch. Sam wasn't paying any attention to the other boys though he was mesmerized by the game. He had never seen anything quite like it before.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing. If I didn't know better I'd say he'd lost control of his broom." Those words brought Sam back to earth. He turned quickly towards his brother, panic in his eyes.

"It's alright Sammy, Harry's still fine." No sooner had the words left Dean's mouth Harry's broom started to roll over and then Harry was thrown from his broom, hanging on with only one hand.

"Dean, it's just like my dream. He's going to fall off."

"Look at Snape," Hermione gasped. "He's jinxing the broom."

"What should we do," Ron asked.

"Wait here. Let's go Hermione." Dean and the girl disappeared before anything else could be said. Ron and Sam both watched in terror as the broom started to go wild every time someone tried to get near Harry and pull him safely onto one of their brooms.

When Dean and Hermione got to the teachers section, Dean kept look out while Hermione set Snape's robes on fire. Then both rushed to see if their friend was okay.

Harry was able to climb back onto his broom and then started to speed towards the ground. When he got there he fell to the field on all fours and coughed up the snitch. The crowd went wild as they realized that Gryffindor had won.

After they were all cleaned up Harry and the Weasley twins made their way toward Hagrid's hut to meet up with their friends and have tea.

"It was Snape," Ron explained to Harry and his brothers. "He was cursing your broom."

"Rubbish, why would Snape do something like that?"

"It's true Hagrid I saw it," Dean spoke up.

Harry spoke up. "Me and Sam found out something about him yesterday. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween."

"What three-headed dog," Dean and the twins asked confused.

"We think that he was trying to steal whatever it was guarding," Sam said.

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"_Fluffy?"_

"I think that's a great name," Sam said, his friends looking at him as if he was insane.

"Yeah, he's mine. I loaned him to Dumbledore to guard the- uh never mind."

"What is he guarding," Harry and Ron encouraged.

"None of your business."

"Oh come on Hagrid," Harry whined.

"What Fluffy is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Whose Nicolas Flamel," Sam asked.

"No one," Hagrid said and the pushed the students out the door so that they would stop questioning him.

"What three-headed dog Sam," Dean demanded looking slightly angry.

"Fluffy," Sam said simply.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I'm going to try to have next one out on Monday and hopefully the next one on Friday. Please let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

It was now December and the school was getting ready for the winter break. Sam, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been searching the library high and low for any information on Nicolas Flamel. They just couldn't wait to find out what that dog was guarding.

Dean, Fred and George also decided to help with the research when they didn't have anything else to do. All three older boys were impressed that the younger students were able to find out a Hogwarts secret even they didn't know about.

Dean had finally lightened up enough to let his friends play pranks on Sam. Soon after filling the younger boy's pillowcase with pudding they discovered that Sam could give it as well as he could take it. Professor McGonagall had not been impressed when the three older boys were late to class with green hair one morning. That of course started a prank war that Sam had to draft Harry on Ron into that had ended when Dean had threatened Sam's hair –something about Nair- and Sam threatened to throw all of Dean's cassettes –whatever those were- away. Hermione just sat back shaking her head at the boys' immaturity.

When it was time for Christmas break the boys gathered in the Great Hall to say goodbye to Hermione. "You promise to keep looking for Nicolas Flamel right? And do me a favor and don't tear each other apart while I'm away."

"No worries Hermione. Sam and I are going to be spending Christmas with our dad and uncles."

"Oh Really? How are you getting there?"

"Port key, we leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh well, have fun. Have a safe holiday everyone."

"Safe, that's a riot," Sam mumbled a few hours after Hermione left. They were sitting in the common room. It was just the six of them because Percy was too busy doing who knew what in his room.

"Don't start this up again Sam."

"You weren't there Dean. You don't know how obsessive Dad gets with hunting."

"Why would your dad be obsessed with hunting," Harry asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before answering trying to decide what to do. While wizards and witches knew more things than normal humans they still didn't know about all the monsters and demons out there.

"He likes to shoot stuff," Dean said. "And it's not that bad Sammy."

"Not that bad? Sure you can say that he didn't use you as bait!"

Dean's eyes grew wide when his brother said that. "He did what?"

"I-I don't know why I said that. I was just joking Dean."

"What did he use you as bait to attract Sammy?"

"Nothing, I told you I was joking."

"Wait I'm confused," Ron broke in. "How can you use someone as bait. I thought animals ran away from people."

"I don't think they're talking about animals Ron," Harry observed.

"What else could they possibly be talking about," Fred said.

Dean sighed knowing there was no going back now, well without using a memory charm anyways. Besides it would be nice to tell his friends, that way he could talk about it, if they didn't think he was a freak that is. "What do you guys know about demons?"

"That they don't exist," George said.

"What if I told you that they did?"

"Very funny mate," the twins said in unison, after their friend didn't start laughing both grew nervous.

"You guys aren't joking are you," Harry asked.

"No, we aren't," Sam said standing besides his brother.

"Huh, next thing you know muggles are going to discover unicorns and dragons actually exist," Fred said.

"So wait your dad used you as bait to attract a demon?"

"Well it was actually a vengeful spirit. Sorta like Peeves only a lot meaner."

"What's a spirit going after kids for?"

"Apparently he was bullied as a kid, and thought other kids should know what he went through. I was staying with Pastor Jim and Dad came and said he needed my help on a hunt. He just wanted me there because I fit the description of the victims."

Dean clenched his hand a growled. "Dad is so going down."

"Dean, I didn't get hurt. He just brought me to the town. He didn't leave me alone for a minute. And it worked. I was just being a brat a minute ago."

"Doesn't matter Sammy."

"Yes it does, guys help me out. He's going to hit my dad if you don't."

"I'm thinking your dad kinda deserves it," George said.

"No he doesn't. Please Dean just drop it. At least until summer. I don't want to ruin Christmas," Sam pleaded using his puppy dog stare.

"Fine. But if ever tries something like that again you tell me, okay?"

Dean left the room to cool down and pack his stuff to leave. "So Demons," Fred said.

"Yeah, I've never seen one, but I've heard them." Sam went to explain when he saw the questioning looks he was getting. "I was staying with my uncle and a demon attacked us. My Dad and uncle took care of it but I wasn't allowed to come out of my room until it was gone."

"That cool," Ron said. "That your Dad fights demons I mean."

"Not really. It get old fast."

* * *

The next afternoon Sam and Dean were at Pastor Jim's waiting for their father and Bobby to show up. "So how was your term," Jim asked.

"It was good. I've learned lots," Sam said munching on a cookie.

"That's always a good thing. What about you Dean? Cause any more trouble for your teachers lately?"

"You know it. Although I wasn't the only one," Dean said behind his hand pointing to his brother.

"I did not."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who ran into the girl's bathroom to battle a troll."

Jim's eyes widened when he heard this. "Yes you were. I went in there to tell Hermione about the troll. You went in to save us."

"Oh I guess that was me."

"What's a troll doing in your school," a voice demanded behind them.

"Dad," Sam jumped up and gave the man a hug.

"Hey Sammy. I missed you pal."

"Dean no hug for your old man?" Dean thought that he wasn't going to be able to forgive his dad for using Sam as bait but seeing the two together knew that his dad would never let Sam get hurt and he probably had no other choice.

Dean gave the man a hug while Sam ran to give Bobby a hug. They all moved into the living room to sit down. John sat on the couch next to Dean while Sam was tucked under his arm on the other side.

"Dad are we going to have to hunt while we're here," Sam asked his Dad.

John chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "No Sammy, no hunting this time. But is someone going to tell me about this troll?"

"The troll was no big deal Dad," Dean said. "It's Fluffy that I want to hear about, but Sam won't tell me anything."

"You want to hear about Fluffy? Sam are you keeping animals under your bed at school?"

"No sir. Fluffy is Hagrid's dog, you know that Dean."

"Yeah but whenever I try to ask any of you runts about it you conveniently change the subject."

"That's because Ron and Harry were afraid that you would murder them after you found about Fluffy."

"Who's Fluffy Sam," John asked getting a little worried.

"Fluffy's the giant three-headed dog they keep locked in the school that almost ate me."Sam then tried to get up and walk out of the room to find a place to hide, but his father wasn't having any of that.

"Why would the dog try to eat you?"

"Because it's really big," Sam guessed.

"I thought you said the name fluffy suited it," Dean said incredulously.

"Once you get past all the teeth and claws I'm sure it's very fluffy."

"Hey Sam," Bobby spoke up, "Do us all a favor and no more giant three headed dogs okay?"

"Okay Uncle Bobby."

"How'd you even come across it," Jim asked.

Now that his friends were safe from Dean's wrath, Sam then told the story of Malfoy challenging Harry and how they ended up in the room where fluffy was.

"What are they thinking keeping a thing like that locked up in a school," John wondered.

"That's what Ron said."

The rest of the break was full of stories from school and hunts that the older men had been on since the boys left for school, and lots of training for both boys.

When it was time to go back to school each of the older men gave them a hug and wished them well. "Send us a letter every once in a while," Bobby requested.

"Okay old man," Dean said.

"Sammy no more trolls or giant dogs okay?"

"Okay Dad. Love you," Sam gave his dad a big hug.

"Love you to," John kissed Sam on top of his head.

"Look out for your brother okay?" John requested of Dean.

"I always do."

"Take care of yourself too."

John and Dean hugged before both boys disappeared.

* * *

_**Okay so Dean and Sam decide to tell the other about the truth. I'll admit that it was a little bit of a stretch of how they told them but the others need to know. I'm still working out the details of the YED and how he plays a part in this story but he will appear. I think there needs to be a little bit of the Supernatural story line in there somewhere. Also a little bit about Sam and John's past without Dean. Now, I happen to love John and think that he is trying to do his best: he's just a little too obsessed. I know Dean forgiving him that easily wouldn't really happen but I have my reasons.**_

_** So tell me what you think **_


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life is busier than I would like it to be. I would also like to apologize for how short this chapter is but I am already working on the next chapter so hopefully I'll be able to get it out in the next few days. Enjoy **

**Ch 8**

By the time classes had started again Harry and Ron had told Sam about Harry's new invisibility cloak and the Mirror of Erised. Sam had to admit that he agreed with Ron that the best thing would be to stay away from it.

Dean had wasted no time in telling the twins just who Fluffy was and was rather put out when the only reaction they had was disappointment that they hadn't run into the dog before the younger students.

It was not long before all three older boys lost interest in the three headed dog and decided that they no longer cared about Nicolas Flamel. The four first years however continued their search for the man.

"I think we should just give up on this Flamel guy," Ron groaned, closing yet another book and laying his forehead on it tiredly.

"Harry swears he's read the name before so it must be here somewhere," Sam encouraged also closing a book and starting on another.

"I still think that we should just go give the books back to the library and be done with it. Fred, George, and Dean gave up. Why can't we?"

Sam and Hermione both rolled their eyes at their friend's attitude when Harry ran into the room grasping a Famous Wizard card exclaiming, "I found him!"

"Found who," Ron asked turning his head to stare at Harry.

"Nicolas Flamel, who else? Neville ran into some trouble with Malfoy so I gave him a chocolate frog to make him feel better and he gave me the wizard card." He held up the card to show his friends smiling before reading the description. "_Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, __**Nicolas Flamel**__!"_

Ron sat up, eyes wide, looking excited to finally get somewhere with their search.

"Stay here," Hermione cried jumping up and running up the stairs and coming back down with a rather large book. "I never thought to look in here! I got this out of the library for a bit of light reading."

"Light reading," Ron questioned.

"You're even more of a nerd than I am," Sam said eyes wide at the sight of the massive book.

"Listen, to this," Hermione exclaimed, ignoring Sam's comment. "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"What's that," Ron asked.

"It's a stone that can transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of life," Sam said.

"Elixir of Life," Harry questioned.

"Eternal life," Sam explained.

"You're wrong Sam. You're the bigger nerd," Ron stated. "You knew that without even having to look it up."

"What? When I visit my Uncle Bobby there is nothing there but books so I read okay."

"Hey do you think this is what Fluffy is guarding," Harry asked bringing the conversation back onto topic.

"Probably. Dumbledore and Famel are friends," Hermione stated.

"No wonder Snape wants it so badly. It makes any metal into gold and gives you eternal life. That's pretty cool," Ron said.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Ch 9**

Ten weeks were left until school exams and Hermione was freaking out about exams. When Ron pointed out that they had plenty of time to study later she blew up. And the argument ended with not only Hermione studying for exams but Ron, Harry, and Sam were forced by the girl to study. Naturally Dean and the twins were having a field day seeing their brothers being pushed around by a girl. That had ended with Hermione lecturing them and having them join the younger students every now and then.

"You know Mum would be very impressed with you Hermione."

"Why is that Ron?"

"Because you got Fred and George to come into the library for a study session."

Hermione looked over to where the three older boys were sitting, heads together smirking. "I don't think they're studying Ron. It looks like their plotting."

"Yes but they're still in the library."

"Hagrid, what are you doing here," Harry called suddenly spotting the large man trying to hide behind some shelves.

"Jus' lookin," he said looking suspicious. "And what are you lot up to? You're not lookin' for Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Yeah what happened to looking for him," Dean asked throwing a paper airplane from his seat next to Sam. "That was more interesting than studying this crap."

"Oh we found him ages ago," Ron said. "And we found out about the-"

"SHHH," Hagrid cut him off. "Yer not supposed to know about that."

"Oh so that _is_ what Fluffy's guarding," Sam said.

"Hey what else is guarding the-"

"Shhh," Hagrid cut Harry off. "Listen come and see me later. I'm not goin' to tell you anything about fluffy, but I got something to show ya."

"See you later then," Harry called as Hagrid left.

"You know who Flamel is and you didn't even bother to tell us," Dean accused.

"You didn't seem like you were that interested," Sam said.

"And what do you mean you found out what Fluffy was guarding," Dean asked.

"So what do you reckon Hagrid want to show us," Fred asked changing the subject.

"A dragon," Sam and Hermione said at the same time.

"What would make you think that it was a dragon," Ron asked.

"Because he was looking up stuff about dragons," Hermione stated slowly as if talking to a very young child.

"How do you even know that, are you two mind readers or something?"

"No he was holding a book titled _From Egg to Inferno, A dragon Keeper's Guide_," Sam said.

"But having a dragon is illegal," Ron protested.

"Yeah and like nobody's ever broken the law before," Fred said.

"Isn't it dangerous to keep a dragon," Hermione asked.

"Very, you can't tame them," George said. He smirked turning towards his twin. "This should be interesting."

* * *

Later that night found all seven of the students standing outside of Hagrid's hut. Hagrid frantically waved them all inside and quickly shut the door.

"Why is it so hot in here Hagrid," Fred complained.

"Uh, didn't you want to ask me something Harry?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering what was guarding the stone beside Fluffy."

"What stone," Dean whispered to his brother.

"The Sorcerer's Stone. Please try and keep up Dean," Sam said.

"I don't know Harry, and even if I did I still wouldn't tell you."

"Well could you tell us the teachers who are protecting the stone," Hermione asked.

"What the heck is a Sorcerer's stone," Dean asked the twins, not liking that he was out of the loop. Unfortunately both of them just shrugged, just as clueless as he was.

"I don't see how that can hurt," Hagrid said. "Alright there's Professors Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, Snape, and Dumbledore."

"Wait Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone," Harry asked slightly panicked.

"Yeah. Your still not onto the whole Snape is evil thing are you? Look he's helping to protect the stone, why would he want to steal it?"

"Hagrid what's that," Sam asked pointing to the middle of the fire.

"Ah, that's a…"

"Where did you get that Hagrid," Ron asked.

"Won it, las' night in a game of cards."

"But what are you going to do with it once it's hatched," Hermione asked.

"Well I'm going to keep it."

"WHAT," they all yelled.

"I've always wanted one, so…" He trailed of shrugging.

Six of the students starred at him in disbelief.

"Hey Hagrid, can I play with it," Sam asked with an eager smile.

* * *

It was a couple weeks later that Harry got the message "It's Hatching" From Hagrid. Ron, Harry, and the twins had wanted to skip classes that day to go watch it hatch but Hermione wouldn't hear of it. "Our education is far more important."

By the time that they were finally able to go to Hagrids hut, Sam was still trying to convince Dean to let him go see it at all.

"Not going to happen Sammy."

"Please Dean, I won't ask for anything ever again," Sam begged.

"Remember what Dad and Bobby said before we left?"

"Goodbye?"

"Try again."

"No more three headed dogs or trolls. Dean this isn't a three-headed dog or a troll."

"I think dragons were implied in that rule."

"Dean please," Sam pleaded turning on the puppy dog eyes.

Dean promptly covered his own. "Not working this time Runt."

Sam sniffled. "What are you doing Sam?"

"Nothing," His voice was scratchy, the boy sniffled again.

"You- you're not crying are you?"

"No," came the sob.

"Geeze Sammy, we'll go see the stupid dragon, just stop with the water works."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Dean, mate I thought you said you two were going to sit this one out," Fred greeted opening the door for them.

Dean just mumbled something about manipulative little brothers.

"It's too bad you missed it hatching," George said.

"We did. Oh man."

Just then it sneezed and fire came out of its snout. "Isn't it beautiful," Hagrid asked.

"It sure is Hagrid," Sam said moving towards the table. "What's his name?"

Dean stiffly pulled his brother back several feet sending him a look that clearly said that he wasn't going to get any closer.

"Norbert."

"Hey, someone was just looking through the curtains," George said suddenly. Fred ran to the door and opened.

"Draco Malfoy," was all he said.

* * *

During the next week the student all tried desperately to get Hagrid to let the dragon go. All of them except for Sam, who was as crazy as Hagrid and thought the thing was "cute". The young Winchester spent most of what little free time he had at Hagrid's hut learning how to take care of and play with the thing.

After Sam had almost gotten burned Dean had put his foot down and said that Sam wasn't allowed to go within ten feet of the stupid beast, and this time no amount of "crying" from Sam made his older brother budge.

Luckily I didn't take the Weasleys very long to convince Hagrid to hand Norbert over to their older brother, Charlie; which lead to their current situation.

"I can't believe that we're sneaking through the school for a stupid dragon of all things," Dean hissed.

"It's for Hagrid Dean, and don't call Norbert stupid," Sam said.

"Hey Harry where'd you get the invisibility cloak anyway," Fred asked.

"It was a gift. It used to be my dad's. I thought that it would be perfect to hide Norbert."

When the made it to the top of the Astronomy tower all the students were relieved to see Charlie's friends waiting for them. After handing Norbert over they made their way back to their dorm.

"I'm going to miss Norbert."

"Sam you're crazy. That thing bit Ron."

"He's just a baby Dean he didn't know what he was doing was wrong."

When they turned the corner they all stopped. There was Filch shaking his head. "My, My, we are in trouble aren't we?"

* * *

**So the next chapter SHOULD be out by next week but I'm going out of town so it might not make it out.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!  
**sorry it's taken me so long to come out with a new chapter. I just wanted to let you all know that I have not abandoned this story. I'm just super busy. Well I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

**Ch. 10**

"This is all that stupid dragon's fault," George moaned as they all made their way towards Hagrid's hut for detention.

"It can't be that bad," Fred said. "At least we get to go into the Forbidden Forest without getting into trouble."

"That's true," Dean said.

Malfoy was just looking at them like they were crazy.

"Dean is there really monsters in there," Sam asked as if he didn't have enough of those in his life.

"They're sure are. Some of them would even make Dad shake in his boots." Sam gulped. "Don't worry Sammy; I'll make sure nothing happens to ya."

"Ha ha ha, gosh Winchester I knew you were weak but do you seriously need Big Brother to hold your hand the entire way?"

This earned Malfoy a glare from all of the Gryffindors, who were all just a tad protective of the small boy.

"Say another word Malfoy and you're going down," Fred threatened.

"And then we're going to leave you in the woods to be eaten by a werewolf," George added.

"Please there are no werewolves in the forest." Just then a howl broke through the night.

"You sure about that," Dean questioned darkly.

"Hello everyone."

"Hey Hagrid," Harry said happily.

"Hey you lot, follow me. Okay so see this silver stuff. It's unicorn blood. One's been hurt, second one this week. Our job is to try and find the poor thing. Any questions?"

"Yeah what hurt the unicorn," Malfoy asked.

"Dunno, but I can tell you that it's not nice."

"And what if it finds us?"

"Nothin's gonna hurt you while you're with me or fang here."

"I want fang," Malfoy demanded.

"Alright, let's split up into two teams. Sam since I think you're the only one who won't try to kill this kid you go with him. And since I know there's no way Dean's letting you out of his sight you try and keep that brother of yours from hurting the brat, okay?"

"It's not like I would kill him," Dean mumbled.

"Right, Fred and George you're with me so I can try to keep you outta trouble. Hermione you come with us too and Harry you go with Sam and Dean. If you find anything send up red sparks."

The Winchesters, Harry, and Malfoy had been walking for a couple of hours and hadn't seen anything. Malfoy was passing the time by making fun of Sam who hadn't been further than a foot away from his brother since walking into the forest.

"You're even more pathetic than I thought. I mean you're actually holding your brother's hand," Malfoy laughed at Sam. The younger boy had stumbled and Dean had caught him. Dean was now glaring at the younger boy and was about to put him in his place but Sam pulled him away from his murderous thoughts.

"Dean look," Sam pointed to a white figure lying on the ground. All four boys crept towards it and confirmed that it was indeed a unicorn. "It's so beautiful. What would do something like this?"

Harry took a step towards the fallen creature when he heard a slithering sound that made him freeze. Out of the shadows, came a hooded creature crawling towards the fallen unicorn. It lowered its head and started to drink the unicorn's blood. Sam buried his face into his brother's back. Dean had one arm outstretched block Sam from any attack that may come and pulled Harry back behind him with his other arm.

Malfoy let out a blood curdling scream before taking off into the woods and leave the three boys to fend off the creature that was now looking at them. Dean started backing up taking the two younger boys with him as the creature started stalking towards them. Then Harry let out a scream and fell to the ground screaming in pain and holding his head. Still the creature stalked forward. Not knowing what else to do Dean took out his wand and stood his ground. Then the sound of hooves filled the air and a centaur appeared and fought of the creature.

Once the thing was gone the pain disappeared and Harry was able to stand.

"You shouldn't be here, the forest is not safe," the centaur said. "Especially for you two." It looked right at Harry and Sam.

"Don't worry about us we're leaving right now." Dean came and put an arm around his brother's shoulder and wrapped a hand around Harry's wrist.

"I will lead you to the exit."

"What's your name," Sam asked quietly remembering his manners a few minutes after they started following the centaur.

"I am Firenze."

"What was that thing," Harry asked shivering.

"Probably some sort of demon. My question is: what was that thing doing," Dean stated tightening his arm around his brother.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"It will keep you alive, even if you're an inch from death," Sam recited from some book no doubt.

"That is correct, but it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn, something so pure, for your own gain. From the moment your lips touches the blood you lead a cursed life."

"But who would be the desperate," Harry wondered.

"Somebody who wants to buy time until they can obtain a way to return to power."

"They want the sorcerer's stone," Sam realized.

Firenze just smiled. "Who wants it is the question," Harry said.

"Can you think of no one?"

"Harry, Sam, Dean!"

"This is where I will leave you." The centaur ran off.

"Thank goodness we found you all. Malfoy said something about a monster. Are you alright," Hermione said stopping in front of the boys.

"We're fine Hermione." Judging by how pale they all were and the fact that Harry was shaking slightly and Dean still had and a hand wrapped around Harry's wrist and Sam tucked under his arm while Sam was clinging to Dean as if he was the only thing keeping him alive that statement was not true.

"The unicorn's dead Hagrid," Sam said quietly.

"Alright let's get you lot outta here."

* * *

Ron was sound asleep in the common room by the time they got back. Fred hit him on the stomach to wake him up. "Alright what happened," George demanded.

Harry, Sam, and Dean then explained the horrifying scene and their ideas about what the creature was really after.

"But who would want it so badly?"

"I still say it's some kind of demon," Dean said.

"No it's Voldemort," Harry said making the three Weasley's and Hermione flinch.

"You-know-who is dead though. He died years ago, we all know that," Ron protested.

"Well in our experience when things die they don't always stay dead," Dean stated.


End file.
